Años despúes
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Sakura...despues de siete años de espera...olvidara aun amor de infancia...su primer amor...acaso la distancia y los años curan a los corazones solitarios...recuerda las casualidades no exiten solo existe lo inevitable...lean plis es mi segundo fic pero e
1. Chapter 1

Porque aun lloro una pena pasada...-vemos a una joven sentada en un colunpio de largos cabellos cafes- de seguro el me habra olvidado ya, su declaración fue solo un juego de niños en estos momentos para el no segnificara mas que un vago recuerdo que se a esfumado totalmente...pero para mi sigue tan nitida como que hubiera sido ayer y no hace casi siete años el tiempo pasa volando-mira su reloj- rayos voy tarde debo hacer la cena -se seca las lagrimas y sale corriendo-

Supongo que no me reconocen asi que me volvere a presentar mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura KInomoto mucho eh cambiado por ejemplo mi cabello lo eh dejado crecer y además mi cuerpo ya no es el de una niña -se ruboriza enuamente- otra cosa que cambio fue mi nombre todos ustedes me onocen como Sakura...pero en el mundo de las pasarelas me conocen como Nadesko HIkari modelo internaconal y la mejor del mundo...y le contare que no fue por mi gusto, todo comenzo cuando...

_Flash back..._

Sakura es injusto, yo no quiero..pero...pero-rompe a llorar-

Calmate Tomoyo no estan malo-se atraganta- o si

Es que no quiero deseccionarla...no quiero...

Ya has hablado con ella de lo que deseas hacer con tu vida además solo tenemos trece años y faltan mucho para que decidas que es coger...

Pero aun asi no...es que no me entiendes...

Mira, si tu madre dice que solo puedes estudiar administración yo te prometo que sere tu modelo particular -empieza a sudar- y que modelare todos tus modelos

gra...gacias

_Fin de flash back_

días despues Tomoyo hablo con su madre y esta le dijo que lo que quisiera hacer con su vida ella la apoyaría así que Tomoyo decidio

_Flash Back._

Ambas-dijo Tomoyo con gran seguridad-

¿Como que ambas?

No deseccionare a mi madre ni a mi misma asi que me haré diseñadora y empresaría

Pero no sera muy pesado llevar dos carreras

-se le iluminan los ojos- claro que no me esforzare y lo más importante es que te hare la modelo mas reconocida de todo el mundo te llevare de pasarela en pasarela -ahorra tiene estrellas en los ojos-

pero...pero-empieza a sudar a mares-

Me lo prometiste Sakura Kinomoto y nunca vi que incumplieras una promesa...asi que no hay pero que valga

Esta bien…

_Fin del flash back_

Así fue como mi carrera fue anunciada unas semanas después

_Flash back_

Sakurita muy pronto sera solo un mes

Tomoyo…yo no puedo salir en ese desfile

Sakura ya hablamos de eso

Pero es que yo…

No hay pero que valga –sakura la mira con ojitos de cordero antes de ir al matadero- eso, es trampa

Entonces ya no desfilare

No…claro que no pero te daré una oportunidad de librate del desfile –la mira con ojos calculadores- …

Que es…dime…dime

Si tu me das dos buenas razones para no salir en el desfile te dejare en paz

Eso es facil…número yo no se caminar en pasarela parece que tengo dos pies izquierdo y dos TENGO PANICO A LAS PASARELAS

Esas no son buenas razones

Que?

Facil mañana salimos de clases ¿verdad?

Si y…

Mañana iremos de viaje a Inglaterra donde el mejor maestro de modelaje te espera

QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ahorra no hay pero que valga –llegan al frente de la mansión Daidoji- aquí me quedo yo adiós

Pero…pero

Alista tus cosas hasta mañana

_Fin del flash back_

Así me embarque en otra aventura, pero esa es otra historia el punto es que no eh llegado al punto, el cual es porque rayos me cambie el nombre, pues todo sucedió cuando faltaban pocos minutos para empezar el desfile

_Flash back_

En unos de los camerinos de las modelos se encuentra Sakura y Tomoyo arreglándole

Tomoyo, lo tengo…

El que Sakura?

La excusa

Aun sigues con eso…no se te acaban las ideas

Nop…ahorra escúchame…número uno mi hermano y dos escandalo

Explícate

MI hermano si se enterase armaría un gran alboroto y en su vida me dejaría sola y tal vez hasta te alejaría de mi y dos se armara un gran escándalo en la secundaria, ya escucho los titulares del periódico escolar, Kinomoto modelo y Daidoji diseñadora, sabes con todo eso no podríamos tener una vida normal

Para todo eso vine preparada

Como?

Mira esto – jala una carretilla tapada con una manta, al destaparla se ven dos pelucas una rubia y otra color negro con reflejos azulados- todo en esta vida tiene solución sakura

Aun así…nuestros nombres…si alguien averigua…se arma…

Esto lo arreglara –saca dos tarjetas- son identificaciones

FALSAS…

No, la verdad es que ahora en día es muy fácil crear a una persona ficticia y aun más fácil crear un historial de vida

PERO TOMOYO…-tomoyo le tapa la boca a Sakura-mmmm

No me llames por ese nombre

Y como quieres que te llame entonces?

Nadesko-refiriéndose a sakura-

Como me llamaste?

Nadesko, Nadesko Makijiro tú nuevo nombre y a mi me puedes llamar Tommy Reed

Igual que el mago Reed Cloe

Si –se ruboriza levemente- ahorra a terminarte de arreglar

NO TOMO…tommy

_Fin del flash back_

Y así empieza esta nueva vida, un nuevo inicio, y mañana será el gran día –suspira- cuanto desearía retroceder a aquel día…

* * *

¿que nuevas aventuras esperan a Sakura? que querar repetir en su pasado...de que se trata el gran día...eso y mucho mas en elñ siguiente capitulo dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

RING…RING-DUENA UNA ALARMA- RING…RINGH-SALE VOLANDO

Una hora después

Sakurita ya levantate –dice una vocesita chillona- ya son cuarto a las siete, llegaras

Como has dicho kero

Que llegaras tardes son cuarto a las siete

Que bien –se recuesta otra vez, el pequeño león imita a su dueña- ¡QUE! Kero que dijiste- lo agarra por los hombritos y lo empieza a sarandear- kero

Que faltan quince…o no perdona

Ya decia yo que te habías equivocado

Faltan diez

QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE-la oji-verde sale corriendo al baño con su ropa- cuanto kero

Nuevo record dos minutos –le lanzan una almohada- ocho sakura

_Rayos porque siempre me duermo_

Sakura, hija no te llevas tu almuerzo

No hoy salgo temprano

Creo que necesitaras esto monstruo

Como me llamaste Touya –touya le lanza un par de patines-

Ya vas tarde

Es verdad –se pone los patines- ¡Adiós!

**Secundaria Tomoeda (un minuto antes del toque)**

Tres…-decía tomoyo esperando sakura- dos…-suena la campana-…uno…cero…ahorra

HOLA –aparese en el umbral de la puerta una Sakura cansada- a tiempo

Como siempre señorita Kinomoto

Hola señor Koishi

Ve a sentarte Kinomoto…tenía la esperanza de verte llegar temprano, el último día de clases…

Sakura baja la mirada totalmente roja.

Este será un largo día

**Hong Kong**

_A pasado ya tanto_-se ve a un joven de pelo color chocolate y ojos color miel, que emanaban una gran frialdad (pero cuando el quiere derrite a cualquiera), con un cuerpo muy bien formado (>/ )- _cuanto deseo verla solo una oportunidad más…solo para saber_-suspira, luego sigue con su entrenamiento en el patio, el cual es de una hermosa belleza con árboles de cerezo y de flor de fuego y enfrente de donde entrena una laguna artificial, alrededor de esta rosales y otras planta_-cuanto te extraño…de seguro ya temdra un...novio o algún pretendiente...maldición _tanrabia le dio aquel pensamiento que no nota, que casi le vuela la cabeza a alguien-

SYAORAN…

Ah que sucede Mei

QUE SUCEDE…QUE…sucede que estuviste muy, pero muy cerca de degollarme, ESO ES LO QUE PASA

Aja que quieres –sigue entrenando-

Quiero que cumplas tú promesa Syaoran

Promesa –se detiene- que promesa

No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado

Pues si –le dice con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, lo cual desquicia a Meilin- y ya que no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa…

YA QUE NO RECUERDAS TE DARË UNA REFRESCADA DE MENTE…

_Flash back_

Syaoran…syaoran –gritaba una feliz Mei- donde estas

Rayos ni siquiera en la biblioteca puedo estudiar a gusto…_la ignorare, y si es necesario le diré lo que ella quiera escuchar, tal vez así me deje en pa, y pueda estudiar para el examen final de mañana una semana más y termina, los estudios_

Syaoran al fin te encuentro

Aja

Quiero decirte que al fin logre conseguirlos

Que bien –sigue estudiando- así que quieres

Que me acompañes, al desfile, mi tan añorado desfile de modas, sabes el primero que harán en Hong Kong

Aja

Me estas escuchando Syaoran

Aja

_Así que esta utilizando su táctica de decir todo si para que me marche, pero esta vez no le resultara_ entonces Syaoran prometes ir

Si

Enserio luego no te rajas

Si

Lo prometes

Si

Bueno adiós Syaoran –sale saltando de la biblioteca-

Aun me funciona la táctica

_Fin del flash back _

Eso es injusto…ni siquiera te puse atención –Mei lo mira con cara de enojo- bueno si te puse atención al inicio y…

No mientas Syaoran, el punto es que lo prometiste y no puedes romperla promesa

Pero

No hay pero que valga, sabes que te pregunte tres veces, asi que mañana en la noche te alistas y consigues un disfraz

¡QUE!

Ya escuchaste así que adiós –se marcha-

Demonios

**De regresó en Tomoeda**

SAKURA –grito una vocecita- HOLA

Kero –lo toma del cuello y lo esconde en su mochila- en que piensas

Es lo que te iba a preguntar saku?

En que mi padre no te debe de ver…

Pero si tu padre, ya sabe de mi existencia

Ja…ja…no me acostumbro después de tanto tiempo de esconderte

Ya te acostumbraras, como te acostumbraste a verme en mi forma natural

Sip…hay alguna novedad

Si Tomoyo dijo que el viaje se adelantara y saldrán esta misma noche a las diez

Ya

Ya que hemos tocado el tema sakura yo…-se queda callado-

Tú ?

YO NO QUIERO QUEDARME

Ahh

ES QUE PUEDE QUE ESE MOCOSO

EL NO ES NINGÜN MOCOSO KERO

Perdón –baja la mirado como arrepentido- no fue mi intención hacerte enojar

No…no, yo no debí gritarte lo siento-baja la mirada- debo hacer maletas-sube rápido a su recamara-

Sakura que te sucede-se va para la sala, y se sienta en un sofá- ese maldito mocoso

En el cuarto de sakura

Por que no te puedo sacar de mi mente…porque…aun te siento…-sonríe-…parece que ayer te perdí…-cierra sus ojos, sin que ella lo note el libro de las cartas sakura se sale de su gaveta y una de las cartas sale del libro, y en vez de irse hacia su dueña, empieza a girar sobre si hasta el momento en que una leve luz verde la envuelve y desaparece, sakura siente algo de su magia, levanta su mirada- nada, mi mente me juega muchas malas pasadas-el libro había vuelto a su lugar sin que ella lo notase- dormiré es lo único que me queda para matar el tiempo y…no eso no desaparece ni durmiendo

* * *

espero que les guste el fic este esta dedicado a **moonshaoran **gracias por manderme mi primer review 


	3. Chapter 3

**LEER ANTES:**

_LAS PALABRAS EN CURSIVAS SON SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y_

**LAS PALABRAS EN NEGRILLAS SON SUS CONCIENCIAS**

* * *

:Saku…sakura…despierta

Sakura: No mami no quiero…aun no

Touya: MONSTRUO levántate-le jala la colcha-levántate

Sakura: AHHH-se levanta aturdida con reverendo grito quien no-que…que pasa

Touya: Que tomoyo ya esta abajo

Sakura: Ya bajo

Touya: Sakura escúchame

Sakura: Que sucede hermano

Touya: Llévate a kero

Sakura: …¿por qué?

Touya: Hubo un cambio de planes, papá tiene que irse mañana a una excavación en Egipto

Sakura: Y tú qué?

Touya: Yo me marcho con Yukito pasado mañana hemos sido transferidos a estados unidos, (Touya es medico y Yukito es su ayudante) así que sino quieres que el peluche se muera de hambre llévatelo

Kero: SSSSIIIIII-sale kero gritando de alegría- iré

Sakura: Kero a lista…

Kero: Ya tengo mis cosas-saca una maletita- me prepare por cualquier cosa

Touya: Sakura baja ya-sakura sale corriendo de su cuarto- kero

Kero: Si

Touya: Cuídala de tu ya sabes quien…

Kero: No es necesario que lo digas ya estaba en mis planes

En la parte del recibidor de la casa kinomoto

Sakura: Tomoyo en un momento saco mis cosas

Tomoyo: Ya están camino al aeropuerto

Sakura?

Tomoyo: Las mande hace media hora a recoger

Sakura: Ya…tomoyo quería decirte que alguien más vendrá con nosotras

Tomoyo: Ya lo se

Sakura: Ya lo sabes

Tomoyo: Escuche el grito de júbilo de kero

Kero: T-chan trajiste pastel

Tomoyo: No kero

Sakura: Tomoyo como haremos para llevarlo

Kero: Fácil saku solo me haré pasar por muñeco

Sakura: Y si te pasan por los rayos x y miran que tienes esqueleto

Tomoyo: No te preocupes sakura para eso vengo preparada –saca una jaula para mascotas- ves

Sakura: Si…con ilusión puedo hacer que kero parezca un bello gatito…verdad minino

Kero: Yo no me meto en esa cosa…yo soy el gran kerberus protector de las cartas sakura

Sakura: Entonces te quedas

Kero: Yo…yo…es injusto

**En el aeropuerto**

Sakura: Kero ya es hora

Kero: Yo noooooooooooooooo

Sakura: Deja de lloriquear -Sakura toma su llave- llave que guardas, los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera ante mi…libérate, ilusión

Tomoyo: kero te prometo que cuando lleguemos te conseguiré, muchos dulces

Kero: aun así no me gusta ir encerrado

Sakura: sssshhhhh…kero no hables maúlla

Kero: pero…miau miau

**En el avión**

Sakura: Falta muy poco-suspiro-…_pronto…si mi destino se apiada de mí tal vez una oportunidad_

Tomoyo: sakura

Sakura: que sucede?

Tomoyo: eso mismo te iba a preguntar

Sakura: a mi nada –mira por la ventana del avión- que hermoso cielo

Tomoyo: no intentes cambiar el tema…se que estas triste

Sakura: no hay razón para que me sienta triste, solo por viajar a hong kong

Tomoyo: tú tristeza no es por el viaje, sino por que puedes toparte con…

Sakura: tomoyo tú misma me dijiste ahora en el colegio que era una en un millón para que lo vea

Tomoyo: tanto te duele

Sakura: no me duele, no puede ser, por que nunca fue…

Tomoyo: pero siempre queda la esperanza de lo que pudo ser

Sakura:…

Tomoyo: sakura quiero que sepas que…

Pasajeros del vuelo 128 con rumbo a hong kong, les comunicamos que dentro de diez minutos estaremos llegando a nuestro destino así que el capitán pide que se abrochen los cinturones.

Sakura: hong kong

Tomoyo: cr_eo que aun no es el momento para decírselo_

Sakura: _syaoran_

**En la parte de carga del avión**

Kero: si esas dos quieren que las perdone algún día deberán darme una buena montaña de DULCES

Vigilante 1: escuchaste eso

Vigilante 2: parece que una niñita chillona estaba hablando

Kero: como me dijiste-aprieta sus nudillos- ven acá y repitelo

Vigilante 1: aquí sonó la voz

Vigilante 2: si solo es un gatito-mete la mano en la jaula de kero para sobarlo- AUCH

Vigilante 1: que sucede?

Vigilante 2: ese maldito animalejo me mordió

Vigilante 1: se mira grabe vamos a donde una aeromoza para que te cure

Vigilante 2: espero que ese gato no tenga rabia-se marchan-

Kero: deberá ser un volcán de dulces, ya que me acabo de meter una asquerosidad a la boca, necesitare jabón para quitarme ese sabor a loción de hombre barata…ESTA ME LA PAGAS SAKURA

**En los asientos del avión**

A Sakura le recorre un escalofrió

Tomoyo: sakura tienes frió

Sakura: no de seguro alguien esta hablando mal de mi

* * *

y quiero agradecerles a:

moonshaoran

Dana-AnGeL-RoJO

Selenne Kiev

serenity-princess

por dejarme reviews, y muy pronto continuare con el siguiente capitulo

sashakili


	4. Chapter 4

**LEER ANTES:**

_LAS PALABRAS EN CURSIVAS SON SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y_

**LAS PALABRAS EN NEGRILLAS SON SUS CONCIENCIAS**

**Hotel princess**

Sakura: tomoyo aun no entiendo porque no te hospedas en el mismo hotel conmigo

Tomoyo: es porque este me queda más cerca de la oficina de mi socio

Sakura: el señor misterio

Tomoyo: no empieces con eso sakura

Sakura: por primera vez veo que haces un negocio con un total desconocido

Tomoyo: su organización es una de las más respetables y…

Sakura: pero aun así no lo conoces

Tomoyo:…

Sakura: y tú dices que era yo quien me fiaba mucho de la gente

Tomoyo: y sigues siendo tú, o te debo recordar la vez que nos quitaron las carteras aquellos como tu los llamaste kawai niños…

Sakura: yo…es…que…eran tan Kawai…

Tomoyo: si y nos robaron

Sakura:…a T-chan ya…crees que cambiando el tema se me olvidara lo de tu "amiguito"

Tomoyo: jejejeje…_rayos porque esta vez no cayo en el truco_…

Sakura: veo que no quieres hablar de ese tema "tabú"…dime como esta kero

Tomoyo: escúchalo tú misma

Kero: SAKURA NO CREAS QUE TE PERDONARE

Sakura: aun no le pasa que su jaula fuera bajada bruscamente por ese vigilante

Kero: ese BAKA ME LAS PAGARA…Y TÜ SAKURA ME…

Tomoyo: lo mejor será que le hables en otro momento cuando se le pase adiós sakura descansa mucho mañana es el ensayo, que no se te olvide

Sakura: no se me olvida adiós

**En la mansión Li**

Meilin: vamos syao, dime cual se me ve mejor

Syaoran: ya te dije ve y pregúntales a mis hermanas…

Meilin: yo quiero saber lo que TÚ piensas

Syaoran: ya me canse –se acerca al umbral de salida-…

Meilin: syaoran a donde vas

Syaoran: por ahí-sale corriendo- no me esperen

Meilin: SYAORAN…

**En el hotel de Sakura**

Sakura: que aburrido…debería salir, pero T-chan

**Sakura: por una vez que desobedezcas a T-chan no se acabara el mundo, además si vienes a Hong kong no desaproveches conocerla ve y diviértete…porque el destino te tiene muchas sorpresas bellas y si tú no las buscas ellas no te buscaran a ti, así que ve…**

Sakura: esta bien solo me alisto-sakura fue al baño donde tomo su peluca, de color negro, la cual era más corta que su pelo verdadero así que se hizo una media coleta para acortar su cabello, luego tomo una blusa de tirantes pequeños y ya que el día estaba muy caliente decidió ponerse un short color café claro, y una gorra rosada dizque ella para que nadie la reconociera- estoy lista para conocer el gran HONG KOG

* * *

se que este capitulo me quedo pequeño pero prometo que el siguiente sera muy...pero muy interesante y lo hare mas largo agradesco a todos los que me animan para seguirlo el siguiente capitulo es para complaser a Selenne Kiev, sashakili, Dana-AnGeL-RoJO,moonshaoran

pero sobre todo complasere a serenity-princes

asi que manden mas reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**En el centro de Hong Kong**

**Las calles en la tarde están totalmente sobresaturadas, no cabía ni un alfiler entre tanta gente, la tarde ya caía en la ciudad, en una esquina esperaba una peli-negra poder pasar a la otra esquina…**

Sakura: que se tarda en cambiar a verde(para los peatones)…._si tuviera las cartas utilizaría tiempo y…_**causarías alboroto…**_no porque la gente no notaría si detengo el tiempo…_**no estoy refiriéndome a ese alboroto…**_entonces…_**así como que hello, que te hace diferente a los demás…**_pero yo no eh sentido presencias mágicas…_**no solo tú sabes como desaparecer tú aura, y recuerda que en Hong Kong es el peor lugar para que la gente sepa que eres la maestra de la cartas Sakura, recuerda lo que la última vez paso…**si, pero aun así, sería un pequeño momento y sería rapidísimo…**perdóname que sea yo la que te pregunté ¿pero traes las cartas?...**_aaah, puees nop…_**mira el semáforo…no ya muy tarde volvió a cambiar…**_rayos_-suspiro-

_: Sakura, que estarás haciendo, talvez estarás con algún "amigo"…_**porque te enojas contigo mismo no fue nuestra culpa…**_ lo se, sino fuera por este maldito entrenamiento, pero falta poco para que acabe…_**crees que aun te espere…**la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-sigue caminando sin notarlo se pasa el semáforo en rojo-la esperanza del mañana

Sakura: que haces?-le pregunta al sujeto que ni le hace caso, mira como un camión a toda prisa esta a punto de atropellar al sujeto- ¡CUIDADO! –se lanza contra él sujeto-cayendo al otro lado, en una manera muy comprometedora- te encuentras bien?

: _que hermosos ojos_-sakura le pasa la mano enfrente de la cara para que reaccione- ah que…

Sakura: _sus ojos son…_**reacciona…**así –siente como un pequeño rubor sube a sus mejillas, así que desvía la mirada a otro lado- te encuentras bien

:si

Sakura: entonces puedes quitarte de encima

: si –el joven se levanta rápido- le ayudo-le extiende su mano-

Sakura: gracias-le toma la mano, al tocarse ambos sienten una pequeña descarga que recorre todo su cuerpo, pero ninguno suelta la mano del otro, al pararse sakura-gra…gracias

: no ahí de que… el joven la ve desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, viéndola fijamente a las dos esmeraldas que tiene como ojos, para luego ver aquella nariz respingada que le quitaba toda muestra de malicia y dándole una cara angelical, unos labios fino- _creo que los podría devorar de un solo beso…_**acabas de pensar lo que pienso que pensaste hace un momento pensabas en tú flor de cerezo…**_tienes razón debo ser fiel a su recuerdo…_**pero…ya viste que caderitas…**_mejor cállate que me esta confundiendo…_

Sakura se queda sin palabras, delante de ella se encuentra un joven de unos aproximadamente veinte a veintiún años, que le sacaba uno 20cm de altura, como mínimo, con una piel perfectamente bronceada, hombros anchos y abdomen que se le remarca perfectamente contra aquella playera blanca que llevaba y una piernas que están perfectamente torneadas se remarcan espectacularmente con ese pantalón negro, su rostro una obra de arte una cejas gruesas que enmarcan ese rostro, una barbilla que demostraba que tan testarudo podía llegar a ser,.unos labios perfectos ni flacos ni grueso un termino perfecto- _como se sentirá ser besada por él_-su rubor creció un poco-_que hermosos ojos, me recuerdan a los de…no…no puede ser es una en un millón…_

: así gracias, por salvarme

Sakura: cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo

: pues te diré, que no vi a nadie más lanzadse contra mi para salvarme

Sakura:…

: puedo preguntarte algo

Sakura: si –sonríe, radiantemente- lo que quieras

: _que hermosa sonrisa…_**por casualidad esos ojos y esa sonrisa no te recuerdan a alguien, Guah la chica te tiene ¡TOTALMENTE CHOCADO¡…REACCIONA…**así cual es su nombre, deseo conocer el nombre de mi ángel guardián

Sakura: mi…mi-se ruboriza otra vez- nombre es…

Antes que sakura conteste (Recuerden saku esta disfrazada de Nadesko), tres jovencitas se acercan a ellos

Jovencita 2: yo se que es ella-le dice a una de sus amigas- yo lo se

Jovencita 3: disculpe señorita

Sakura: si que desean

Jovencita 1: mi amiga dice que usted es…-se detiene y voltea a ver a sus amigas- y si no es…

Sakura creyendo saber de lo que se trata, voltea a ver a su acompañante - creo que yo debería marcharme…

: espera –le toma de la mano- aun no me dices tu nombre

Sakura lo jala hacia ella para poder susurrarle: mi nombre es…**no lo hagas te arrepentirás…**_creo que si el sa_be mi otro nombre no habrá problema…**no lo hagas…**Nadesko Makijiro y tu nombre es…

: Muy bello nombre Nadesko

Sakura: NO

Las tres jovencitas: LO SABIAMOS ES NADESKO MAKIJIRO

: que acaso la conocen

Joven 1¿Quién NO CONOCE A LA SEÑORITA MAKIJIRO?

Joven 3: la modelo que rompió con cualquier expectativa que tenían en la moda, por lo diseños que modela y por la forma en que los luce no hay nada que no le quede perfecto…perfecto no es la palabra inigualable es la cren de la cren (no se como se escribe en francés pero algo así a de ser)

Joven 2: también a batido todos los records del modelaje, es la única modelo que es reconocido mundialmente a ganado por cinco años consecutivos el premio de la mejor modelo, nadie se le a comparado y nadie lo hará…

La tres jóvenes en coro: DENOS SU AUTOGRAFO SEÑORITA MAKIJIRO…

Ya para todo este griterío, se había formado una gran multitud de espectadores entre la multitud se escucho un grito: ella salvo al sujeto que esta a su lado –otra persona grito- yo vi todo –otro grito-a demás de ser hermosa es una heroína

Sakura: _que demonios hago ahora no me dejarán huir y ya veo los titulares de mañana…_**mañana esperas mucho tiempo, hoy mismo en las noticias de la noche veras que saldrá el primer reportaje la gran modelo Nadesko Makijiro nueva heroína de Hong Kong, en que lio nos metimos…**_lo tengo ya se como escaparemosde esto…_**como lo haremos…**_así…_MIREN NO ALLA NO ES TOMMY REED…

Donde-grito la multitud, voltearon el tiempo suficiente para que sakura escapara el unico que puedo ver todo esto fue el joven salvado por ella, la intento seguir pero la multitud no se lo permitió-

: no pude agradecerle como lo merecía, pero la encontrare…

* * *

espero que le haya gustado tambien pido perdón por no hacerlo más largo pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo pero en vacaciones prometo adelantarlo este fic esta dedicado a

serenity-princess (y no importa que quiten este fic siempre lo volvere a poner : ) : ) y veras que va a mejorar más

y agradecerle a dreams kokoro por escribirme al igual que los demás


	6. Chapter 6

**En el hotel de tomoyo**

Tomoyo: kero saldré unos momentos

Kero: me dejaras solo –pone ojitos llorones- solito

Tomoyo: lo siento kero…pero sabes que si quieres puedes llamar a servicio de cuarto y pide lo que quieras

Kero: entonces te traigo tu abrigo

Tomoyo: jejeje…entonces no se te olvide espera a que la persona de servicio entre y deje la comida en la mesa y luego que salga puedes ir a comer no antes¡Adiós!

**En otro cuarto del mismo hotel.**

Al fin –dice una mujer- la vera amo

Si –responde un hombre- al fin veré en persona a Tommy Reed

Amo porque no se había acercado a ella antes, porque esta no sería su primera oportunidad

No sabría decirte porque

No lo comprendo…con solo verla la podría tener a sus pies

Ella…ella tiene algo especial

No será porque se parece a…

Sabes –se nota un poco de enojo en la voz de aquel hombre sereno- que ese tema lo dejamos zanjado hace mucho tiempo

Tú así lo decidiste, pero perdóneme que yo se lo recuerde, pero yo solo le digo lo que TÚ –resaltando con gran fuerza esta palabra- corazón me dice, nada menos y nada mas, usted hizo ese lazo tan fuerte entre nosotros, nadie mas…

…

Con su permiso me marcho, y ya no se lamente por lo que pudo ser y no fue, por que ahí cosas inevitables pero ahí otras que las escogemos…

La mujer sale del cuarto dejando al hombre cerca de la ventana

Yo no lo decide así –mira al cielo- ella así lo decidió

**Hotel de sakura**

Sakura: al fin de regreso –suspiro- que cansado es huir de una horda de admiradores, la próxima vez le hago caso a T-chan, ya llegue muy noche así que me iré a dormir –le ruge las tripas- creo que mejor será comer algo antes de irme a dormir

**Mansión Li**

_Al fin regreso a mi casa –_piensa Li_- es muy difícil apartarse de una multitud enardecida ya que su ídolo se ha marchado sin decir adiós_-abre la puerta principal de la mansión- _ah que tranqu…_

Si previo a viso syaoran fue tirado al suelo, por una gran arremetida que le dio…

Meilin que…que haces aquí-lo empieza a apretar contra ella-mei mei

Te encuentras bien no te paso nada cuando caíste en la acera

No mei**…escuchaste lo que te dijo mei…**_no y sino me suelta no volveré a respirar para preguntarle que me dijo…_pero si no me sueltas si, tendrás porque preocuparte

A lo siento-lo suelta, y syaoran empieza a tomar aire otra vez-, así te puedo preguntar algo

Si que

Como es ella

Quien "ella"…

**En un mirador de Hong Kong**

Miramos que tomoyo, mira la gran ciudad, que da un gran espectáculo con sus luces, que iluminen totalmente la ciudad.

Tomoyo: es una bella ciudad…pero no…no se compara ni por un momento a Inglaterra-suspiro- cuanto lo extraño…el tal vez…no que tonta soy al pensar por un segundo que el me extrañe…yo soy la que se marcho sin decir…-una lagrima resbala por aquella piel clara como el ébano y suave como la seda- el recordar es solo remover una herida que ya tendría que haber sanado, pero creo que me acompañara por toda mi vida…

**Mansión Li**

Pues quien mas que Nadesko Makijiro

…-Se queda sin palabras- C-Como lo sabes

Ven –lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta el televisor más cercano- ahora en que canal era, así en cualquiera –enciende el televisor- mira

Y en las últimas noticias…

**En el hotel de Sakura**

Ya tengo un pequeño refrigerio-pequeño se refiere a un pan como de cinco plantas, es que se le pegaron las mañas de kero-chan- ahora veamos que hay de bueno en la tele

Y en las últimas noticias…

Lo siguiente sucede al mismo tiempo y para no estar poniendo el titular de hotel…o mansión…simplemente pondré los nombres de quienes hablan y se entenderá que cada quien esta en el lugar que se encuentra respectivamente, si desean que lo cambien y lo haga mas especifico manden reviews

Y en las últimas noticias la modelo internacional Nadesko Makijiro salvo a un joven de morir atropellado exponiendo su vida en acto memorable,…y esperen un momento me están comunicando que uno de los testigos grabó todo y que el video será pasado en unos momentos…

Se escucha un estrepitoso sonido de un plato quebrándose

Sakura: no por Dios, T-chan me matara, y ahora, NOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran: pero como…

Sakura: T-chan ella sabrá que hacer, si nunca tuve un escándalo hoy lo tendré

Mei: y como es ella

Syaoran: MEI ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO

Sakura: t-chan contesta T-chan

Y siguiendo con la noticia…

Sakura: TONTA NOTICIA –agarra el control y apaga el televisor- SI LE HUBIER HECHO CASO A TOMMY

Y siguiendo con la noticia, podremos ver el video en estos momentos –el video es puesto y se ve como sakura se lanza contra syaoran en el momento justo para no ser arroyados- que veo el puede ser, señores de imagen podrían aumentar la imagen, es que tengo a bien comunicarles que el joven que fue salvado es Li, lo confirmare en unos momentos…

Syaoran: _porque tenía que ir a esa maldita entrevista…_

_Flash back_

Joven Li –decia Wei (creo que así se escribe)- debe hacerlo

Acaso no vistes a esa locutora, me esta acosando _por poco se me lanza y me viola…_**creo que después de la entrevista debemos salir corriendo, no nos podemos quedar solos con ella ni un segundo…**_hasta que terminemos nooo mejor ahora_…**estoy de acuerdo contigo **Wei no haré esa entrevista

Joven sabe que su madre esta devolviendo un gran favor

_Entonces porque no vino ella apagar el favor ella…_

JOVEN LI –decía una voz chillona y estrepitosa-

**Huye **-antes que li pueda salir corriendo wei lo agarra del antebrazo- comprendo, sino tengo otra opción

Muy bien Joven acompáñame- y lo empuja (pero no se apoya exactamente en la espalda sino del trasero)- apúrese

_Pobre joven Li creo que lo hubiera dejado escapar_

_Fin del flash back_

Syaoran: Asco!

Mei: Que te da asco syaoran

Syaoran: Nada solo recordaba una mala pasada…

Sakura: cálmate sakura no de por gusto T-chan me mando con el mejor maestro de modelaje –empieza a respirar mas calmada- tomo aire y luego lo saco muy pero muy despacio así y otra vez…

**Hotel de T-chan**

Kero chan…kero…allí estas –kero chan se encuentra en un pairex de vidrio patas arriba- así que te dormites después de, jejejeje- todo el comedor se encontraba lleno de platos botellas cucharones, etc…en resumen la mesa del comedor tenia como mínimo unos cincuenta platos-jejeje esto me saldrá un poco caro jejeje-un ruido se escucha en la oscuridad de su dormitorio- aaallgguuiienn aannddaa aaallliii –sin respuesta, entra a su cuarto, al poner un pie en el cuarto una brisa helada, la recibe, pero esta se hace calida y tranquilizadora- que bien se siente –al encender la luz, una rápida sombra se desplaza hacia la ventana y sale- espera –tomoyo saca la cabeza por la ventana pero no ve a nadie- suspiro-voltea a ver su cuarto y se ve con la gran sorpresa de un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas- que hermosas – al verlas de cerca nota que hay una tarjeta- de quien será

La tarjeta dice:

_Estas rosas a tu lado son tan poco, deseo verte con tanta ansia que, decidí darte este presente, espero que sea de tú agrado._

_P.D. _

_Espero que lleves una de estas rosa en tus ropas la noche de tu debut en Hong Kong _

Quien serás-saca una flor y la huele, luego un suspiro- ahora sakura no me dejara de fastidiar…

Ring…ring…ring

* * *

Aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les guste este esta un poco mas largo pienso continuar los otros fics pronto así q espérenme cualquier recomendación mandar reviews 


	7. Chapter 7

**perdonenme por la tardanza pero a quiesta un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

**En el hotel de sakura.**

T-chan al fin contestas

Tomoyo: que sucede sakura

Enciende tu televisor, pero antes siéntate

Tomoyo: porque

Tu solo hazlo

Tomoyo: y en que canal

En cualquiera, tu solo enciéndelo

Tomoyo lo enciende y en ese momento aparece la noticia

La gran nadesko makijiro hizo uno de los mejores rescates improvisados que eh visto en mi vida al salvar a nada menos que a …

T-chan T-chan me escuchas…

Co-como es que tú

No pensé yo so-solo, ahorra se sabrá la…

No sakura no te desesperes

Como quieres que n-no

Cálmate…

Pero…

Has me caso cuando te e fallado

Pues

Nunca lo e hecho y no empezare ahora además toda la información que tiene los medios no es suficiente para que lleguen a saber tu verdadera identidad

….

Vamos sakura cálmate y ve a dormir, recuerda mañana es un gran día y no quiero verte cansada

Esta bien t-chan

Y tampoco quiero que llegues tarde, te quiero en la mansión Hinaburo a las 8:00 empunto si te pasas de la hora te juro que yo…

Jejejej..

No vayas a llegar tarde sino…

T-chan ya viste la hora, es mejor que me vaya a dormir…

SAKURA

Adiós -cuelga el teléfono- me salve…-suspira-…

* * *

Syaoran…syaoran….SYAORAN

¿Qué quieres Mei?

Quiero saber POR QUE AUN SIGUES TRABADO EN ESE TELEVISOR; VIENDO LA MISMA TONTA NOTICIA, si te salvo y ya, mejor apágalo y ve a ver que te pondrás mañana o acaso quieres que te consiga el traje…

Así lo que sea, ya me voy a dormir…-se va de aquella sala-…_se me hace tan conocida la señorita Makijiro…mejor me duermo antes que… _

LI SYAORAN NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA

_DEMONIOS _–sale corriendo ya que mei lo persigue- _porque tengo que tener una prima loca_

* * *

Sakura se encuentra un poco más tranquila, luego de haberse tomado como 10 té logra dormirse, sin darse cuenta el libro de las cartas Sakura sale de su respaldo (es decir del mueble que tiene al lado de la cama) y se abría para a si dejar salir a dream o sueño (como quiera ustedes) la cual se acerco mucho a su rostro.

En el sueño de sakura

Sakura se encuentra en medio de una total oscuridad solo divisándose su silueta

Sakura: donde me encuentro?

-Se escucha una voz-Y en estos momento nuestra mejor modelo -Se enciende luces de escenario que la iluminan, cualquiera en un caso así se abría asustado, hasta Sakura pero Nadesko Makijiro no, ella nunca-…

Sakura con gran seguridad y elegancia empezó a caminar sobre una pasarela a los costados de esta había como pequeños riachuelos, de un momento a otro el agua forma dos pilares los cuales atacan a sakura, la cual logra defenderse, pero después de uno de los ataques, ve una nueva figura, la que se encuentra en el centro de la pista las dos torres ya no la persiguen sino que van detrás de un esa figura, y es ni más ni menos que…

SYAORAN (syaoran pequeño)– grita sakura con gran desesperación-…

Sakura invoca a salto y a dash, y logra llegar justo en el momento en que el ataque iba a lastimar a Syaoran y lo empuja evitando así que el salga lastimado, pero como consecuencia ella recibió todo el ataque, luego de haber perdido el conocimiento abre lentamente los ojos y ve dos figuras delante de ella que le extienden la mano para ayudarla, una de esas sombras era Syaoran y la otra era él…

Tú – ese él era aquel joven que ella había salvado- que haces aquí

Este no es momento para esa clase de pregunta señorita nadesko

Es verdad Sakura debemos irnos de aquí –dice el pequeño li- es muy peligroso

Pero donde estamos –li y el otro joven se ven –

Este no es el momento para responder eso –responde (ya saben todos que el jóvenes es syaoran) Syaoran- así que… –es interrumpido al ver como una gran esfera se acerca a ellos- cúbrete

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Una gran luz los envuelve

Siente como unos calidos brazos la protegen

Te encuentras bien

Aquel joven la tiene entre sus brazos y sus rostros están muy pero muy cerca

y-yo m-me encuentro bien –se sonroja levemente- y-y tú

Bien –se acerca un poco más al rostro de sakura-

q-que haces…

Algo que eh querido hacer siempre

Quien eres tú –esa pregunta lo detiene- dime…

No me recuerdas

Acaso te has olvidado de mí –aparece Li pequeño con una herida en su brazo derecho- acaso no me recuerdas

Syaoran –se suelta del otro sujeto- que te sucedió

El nos protegió –dice syaoran grande- por eso esta herido

No debiste, por que siempre te arriesgas así…

Por que yo te…

Ring…ring

Porque –baja su mirada y una lagrima recorre su rostro- PORQUE

Ring, ring

* * *

RING RING

PORQUE

Sakura se levanta, por el ruido del teléfono y ve delante de ella a la carta sueño, la toma entre sus manos

Que fue todo ese sueño

Ring ring

El teléfono

Se levanta y cae de bruces

Auch

Ring ring

Apuros tropezones llega a la par del teléfono

Buenos días, habla Makijiro

AL FIN CONTESTA

t-t-t-chan

NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE T-CHAN, YA VISTE LA HORA QUE ES

p-pues son las 8:55

Y

Y…QUEEEEEE SOOOOOOOOON LLLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSS 8:55

SI

Adiós tommy

NO ME …-suspira- ya colgó…

PPPPPOOOOOOORRRRRRRRQQQQUUUUEEE…siempre se me hace tarde

Sakura se cambia rápido, se pone un pasarrillo café y una blusa desmangada en color celeste y una gorra con unos lentes de color celeste

Llegare tarde –sale corriendo rumbo al ascensor es que su departamento esta en la cuarta planta, pero para la desgracia de sakura el ascensor estaba en el primer piso- NOOo –sale corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia y por allí baja- me quedan dos minutos T-chan me matara…_pero ese sueño, yo estuvo a punto de besar a ese sujeto y creo que todo eso es una predicción…_-se ruboriza-_…pero también salía S-Syaoran…_

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que se paso una luz roja para los peatones, se da cuenta hasta que escucha el pito de un camión que se acerca a gran velocidad, sakura se queda parada a mitad del camino viendo como la muerte se aproximaba a ella, sin poder hacer algo para salvarse…

Delante de ella pasan todas las escena de su vida desde los pocos momentos que vivio con su madre, hasta como conoció a Tomoyo, a Erial y principalmente las escenas en que había conocido a Syaoran y como la había ayudado con trueno hasta el momento en que se le declaraba y luego cuando le daba el peluche y por último aquel sueño donde aparecía Syaoran y el joven que salvo y lo único que pudo gritar en ese momento fue- ¡SYAORAN!

* * *

este es el capitulo siete de mi historia cualquier recomenddacion queja o felicitacion madela a mi correo, me despido de usted y que la fuerza del amor los acompañe siempre. 


	8. Chapter 8

Syaoran…_abrir mis ojos no deseo si lo hago veré que estoy en un hospital y en el peor de los casos estaré muerta_

**_Al abrir mis ojos, no pensare solo sentiré dejare que mi corazón me guié en este camino de la maldad, donde he perdido el camino de la verdad una verdad que aterra a mi alma por que es la salvación es la mano extendida que se aleja y la que quiero alcanzar sin importar que es lo que venga…hija no confíes en lo que parece ser y no es sigue a tus aliados y no te detengas hasta encontrar el gran tesoro de la vida busca y se te abrirán todas las puertas, así que abre los ojos y mira un nuevo día _**

Al abrir los ojos sakura se va de espalda ya que ve que el camión se encuentra a unos milímetros de ella

Señorita se encuentra bien

Sakura se levanta y voltea a ver al sujeto del camión y le da una media sonrisa

S-si…estoy bien –voltea a ver y ve un taxi en la esquina, y sale casi corriendo al taxi- que suerte

Señorita se encuentra bien,- repregunta el taxista ya que vio todo- señorita

A la mansión Hinaburo YA!

­­­­­­­­

Sakura me las va a pagar cuando vengas te lastimaría sino fueras mi principal mdelo

T-chan

TÚ, COMO…-se queda callada al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga- por Dios Sa… Nadesko que rayos te sucedió

Nada

Disculpen, señorita Reed la Señorita Makijiro enseñara con nosotras

Si, en unos momentos se les une

Bueno

Muy bien Nadesko me dirás que te pasa o te lo tendré que sacar a puro chantaje

Que no me pasa nada

Mientes –la toma del mentón para que la mire a los ojos- no puedes engañarme soy tu mejor amiga, desde niñas hemos estado juntas, tenme confianza, dime cuantas veces te he traicionado

Nunca…

Entonces por que no me cuentas…

Te lo diré pero antes quiero que me hagas una promesa

De que se trata

Solo promételo

Si, lo prometo ahora desembucha

Quiero que me ayudes, a encontrar a…

A quien, estas sudando Sa…Nadesko

A Li Syaoran

QUE –se tapa la boca- acaso no haz seguido viendo las noticias

Que tiene que ver con eso…

Solo responde

No…sabes bien que cuando empiezan a publicar rumores sobre mi prefiero no ver ni leer nada de los medios de comunicación sabes que todo eso me pone nerviosa

_Entonces aun no sabes que al que salvaste fue a Li, y no cualquier LI sino Li Syaoran a tu querido Syaoran

* * *

_

**Mansión Li**

KAWAI –gritan cinco chicas-

Por dios hermanito te vez guapo -dice Fareen

Serás la envidia de toda la fiesta -dice Futie-

Mei tienes que cuidar al pequeño Lobo –dice Shifa-

Que se cuiden todas las mujeres porque se les romperá el corazón al verte Syao –dice Fu-mei-

Yo seré la mas afortunada al llevarte por pareja –dice mei-

Ya cálmense no es para tanto

Mejor mírate al espejo –dice Mei- te asombraras

Y era verdad porque aquel traje le sentaba a la perfección, era un toxido en color negro con una camisa verde pero la ropa le remarcaba un torso ancho, músculos en los brazos y piernas un adonis de oro solo que le falta el pelo rubio, era un dios que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado adorar, y para darle un toque de misterio llevaba un antifaz de la tonalidad de su camisa y para que nadie pudiera saber que color eran sus ojos el antifaz tenía un papel celofán de color verde aun mas oscuro que el de la camisa

Hijo

Madre –dice un asombrado Syaoran- que desea

Darte esto –saca de sus mangas un pin de dragón en color verde- solo esto te falta, esto es un accesorio que llevaba tu honorable padre a toda fiesta

Gra-gracias

Buenas noches –se despide la matriarca Li, pero antes se acerca a Meilin- quiero que cuides a tu primo y si pasa algo extraño comunícamelo en el instante

Acaso pasara algo peligroso

No, te lo aseguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

**En las afueras de Hong Kong**

Señor, la hemos encontrado

Perfecto, al fin podré volverla a ver, crees que le moleste una visita

Como sea –lo dice con gran rencor- _que demonios le ve a esa, esa muerta de hambre_

Fen…Fen…FEN –grita el jefe exasperado por la situación, la joven lo voltea a ver, ella es de piel trigueña ojos de color celeste y pelo color café claro hasta la mitad de la espalda- que te sucede

Nada Kiu –él es de piel blanca, pelirrojo y ojos azul cielo con un cuerpo escultural, se debe a que hace mucho ejercicio, pero no estan guapo como Syaoran- mejor me marcho

Antes que te marches me puedes decir toda la información

A –le sale una gran gota- jejejeje –risa nerviosa- ella se encontrara en la mansión Hinaburo, tienes que ir con un disfraz estilo medieval y con antifaz, el evento es una pasarela de apertura, por la inauguración de los almacenes Reed, eso es todo, me marcho

Alto…

Y ahora que Kiu…

Tienes algo que hacer esta noche

…-queda chocada-…

Si tienes algo que hacerlo solo dilo

N-no –se le hace un leve alo rosado en las mejillas- no tengo nada que hacer hoy

Quieres venir –se le nota un poco de nerviosismo-…

Si sería un placer, Kiu

Entonces paso por ti…

No es necesario, porque esto no es una ci-ci una cita

Es verdad, creo que ya puedes retirarte

Si

Antes dime, -la detiene en la puerta- más ó menos como vas ir

No te preocupes yo te encontrare –le sonríe y se marcha-

Cuanto hubiera querido conocerte antes, antes de enamorarme de…-suena un teléfono-

* * *

**Mansión Hinaburo (camerino particular de Nadesko)**

T-chan

Que sucede Sakura

Siento…

Que sucede…

No nada…_debe ser mi imaginación, es que sentí tres presencias muy conocidas, pero no es imposible_

Sakura, sales en tres minutos

Si Tomoyo –sale corriendo a la parte trasera del escenario- calma Sakura, respira, respira

Y ahora, lo que todos esperamos, la mujer por la que más de uno suspira, la rompe corazones, la modelo que ha ganado el premio MODELA durante sus cinco años consecutivos en Japón, y ha ganado el titulo de la mejor modelo internacional, nada mas y nada menos que la señorita Nadesko Makijiro, así que les pido un fuerte aplauso para ella

Antes de seguir les explicare que la pose de inicio de una modelo es poner los pies en "L", pie izquierdo delante del derecho y que las modelos, por lo menos las profesionales siempre salen con el pie izquierdo

**P.O.V Sakura**

Sakura sale al inicio de la tarima, donde posa durante cinco segundos

_Quien me esta mirando con tanta intensidad…no es que no este acostumbrada a las miradas, pero esta en particular, me da escalofríos_

Luego camina al centro donde hace el giro del soldado (esta comprende en la pose inicial luego da un paso adelante y da la la espalda al publico y luego pasa el otro pie, para luego girar y volver a quedar de frente y por ultimo vuelve a salir con el pie izquierdo)

_Creo que ya lo localice, es un joven de camisa verde oscura y saco negro, digo yo que es joven porque no se le ven arrugas, es que tengo una vista de águila, que nervios me da…_**desde cuando demuestras miedos que clase de modelo eres…**_tienes razón…_**que hacemos siempre que alguien se nos queda viendo tanto…**_lo ignoramos…_**no…**_le hacemos mala cara…_**se le permite a una modelo hace eso…**_no, pero entonces…_** tú lo sabes bien…**_lo seduzco…_**no era eso pero me párese bien…**_ ahora veremos sino te intimidas _

El sujeto que esta observándola se empieza reír pero no comprende porque

_Acaso hice algo divertido…_**creo que no es por ti, sino por la jovencita de traje rojo, debe gustarle llamar la atención, y además párese espantada, mira si que corre rápido…**_crees que sea la novia de él…_**no me digas que te gusto…**_claro que no y deja de molestar…_**pero no me niegues que tiene una hermosa sonrisa…**_aaaa…_**mejor fíjate en la tarima**

Y al final de la tarima hace un desplante (este consiste en que al llegar al final no se posa sino que se abre uno y luego lanza las caderas, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y luego se hace un movimiento con los pies que se llama giro de final completo, es muy difícil de explicar así que sigan con la historia) y mientras lo hace le lanza una mirada y una sonrisa seductora al joven, el cual no se inmuta y simplemente le devuelve la sonrisa, lo cual hace que sakura se desconcentre por una milésima de segundo, algo que no le pasaba desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo

_Que me pasa, como logró desconcentrarme, porque, _esa era la pregunta que resonaba en su mente mientras iba de regreso para cambiarse de traje

* * *

**P.O.V Syaoran **

_Desde el momento en que puso un pie en la tarima no pude quitarle la mirada, llevaba puesto un hermoso conjunto de falda a la rodilla con pequeñas aberturas a los costados en conjunto con un top, que asentaba sus…sus atributos, todo era de color azul desvanecido, ella era un ángel de babilonia, que había venido para destruir todas sus murallas, tanto las de su mente, cuerpo y porque no las de su corazón_

Syaoran. Hello SYAORAN

AAAA que pasa

Estas totalmente ido, en verdad solo vienes agradecerle, porque te juro que estaba a punto de ir por un vaso para tu baba

A… enserio…_rayos me atrapo in fraganti…_mira Mei creo que allí viene Koishi

Ko-koishi, el barroso

El mismo sin duda

Perdóname pero tendré que dejarte unos segundos e-es que de-debo ir, ir a…a

A el tocador

Si exacto me leíste la mente así que adiós –sale hecha un rayo-

Nunca debo olvidar lo de Koishi el eterno enamorado de Mei jejejeje

_Rayos me la casi me la pierdo, me mira sensualmente acaso me intenta seducir, pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, miro o creo mirar que por un segundo la he puesto nerviosa, veremos si en la siguiente eso es verdad, que buen…

* * *

_

**Tras vestidores **

Nadesko apresúrate, que te pasa estas sudando a mares

No se que me paso en la tarima

Porque

Es que me puse nerviosa, casi doy un paso más y me caigo

TÚ, imposible, desde tu época de entrenamiento no recuerdo que te hallas puesto "nerviosa", pero bueno explícame porque

Es, que…

Rayos luego me cuentas ya te toca salir otra vez

NO, no puedo –dice en medio de los vestidores, todos se le quedan viendo- no puedo quedarme con este vestido jejejeje –sale corriendo- _porque estas cosas solo me pasan a mi_

Y con usted en la segunda ronda la señorita Makijiro que nos modela un traje de noche en color plata…

Mientras el seguia narrando lo hermosa que se veia sakura en aquel traje, ella solo quería volver a ver a ese sujeto y demostrarle que no la perturbaba e iba caminando hasta el final de la tarima donde hizo el mismo desplante pero esta vez se quedo unos momentos mas para enfrentar aquella mirada, pero igual que la última vez fue perturbada y casi da un mal paso pero lo supo disimular bastante bien, luego de eso empezaron a salir todas las modelos y formaron una valla para que en medio pasara la diseñadora Tommy Reed y la modelo Nadesko Makijiro, ambas tomadas por el brazo llegaron al final de la tarima

Como este día es muy especial –dice T-chan- haremos una subasta muy especial, la cual consiste en subastar no un vestido sino a algunas de las modelos para que estas salgan por día con el mejor postor y todo lo recaudado será enviado a la sociedad de niños con cáncer

Así que antes de iniciar se le entregara un cartel con un número el cual levantaran si están dispuestos a pagar la cifra dicha, luego de estas indicaciones iniciaremos –dice Sakura- con la joven Risa, y empezamos la subasta con 1000 yens (no se cuanto dinero sea, pero yo digo que es bastante)

Y así siguieron, hasta haber subastado a siete modelos

Y creo que con ella terminamos

No te equivocas, Nadesko

Que?

La última en ser subastada serás tú

QUE!

Un grito de ovación se hizo escuchar en todo el salón, principalmente por los hombres que habían sacado sus billeteras y chequeras, ya que no todos los días se conseguía una cita con una modelo internacional

Entonces empecemos con la pequeña cantidad de 5000 yens, muy bien el señor 406 ofrece 5500, el señor 506 ofrece 6000…

Y así se fueron sucesivamente hasta que solo quedaron dos personas el #478 #101

…Con la cantidad de 50000 yens la última oferta del señor #101 este es la última oportunidad a la una a las dos y a las…

OFREZCO 100000 yens

Vemos que el señor con el #478 a hecho una generosa oferta, recuerden que todo este dinero es para una obra de caridad

A todo esto sakura estaba con un gran rubor el cual era tapado por su maquillaje

_Por Dios ese es el joven que estuve viendo por favor que alguien mas haga una oferta por favor_

Bueno a la una, a las dos y a las tres vendida al señor con el # 478, podra recoger a su premio mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la entrada de esta mansión y ahora este es el fin del…

NO –grita sakura con cara de rencor y venganza-, no este no es el fin como tú lo dijiste antes, este es un evento de grandes magnitudes así que haremos una subasta más para que luego nuestros invitados puedan disfrutar de la fiesta

Y-y a quien subastaremos

A ti

A mi

Si así que empecemos con la cantidad de 5000 yens, muy bien el primero que ofrece 5000 yens es el señor del # 120

No señorita se equivoca –grita el sujeto-

A entonces no ofrece esa cantidad

No…ofrezco 100000 yens

QUE?

Si esa es mi ofertad

Como miro que nadie mas se ofrece a superar esta cantidad esta vendida la gran diseñadora Reed, puede venir por ella a las ocho en punto, ahora todos pueden ir a disfrutar de la fiesta

Como fuiste capas de eso Nadesko

Lo mismo te pregunto T-chan, lo único que hice fue devolverte el favor así que ya estamos a mano, ahora disfruta de la fiesta, adiós y no te olvides de tú promesa mañana empezamos

Mañana no podemos

Es verdad…jejeje… se me olvido

Solo dejas de ser despistada en el escenario

Jejeje, nos vemos dentro de un rato

* * *

espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de años depsues cualquier recomendacion queja y demas manden reviews

los espero ansiosa, por este medio quiero avisar tambien que vienes otras 2 ó tres historias nueva y las actualizaciones de las otras historias y quisiera saber cual es su preferida, y cual es la que quieren que actualice mas rapido

y agradesco a todos los que me animan y apoñan para continuar

la-sakurita: siempre me gusta dejar en suspenso las cosas espero que esta vez no tee haya dejado tanto en suspenso

Naty chan: lo mismo pienso yo ellos son la mejor pareja

serenity-princess: yo queria darle un poco mas de pita a mi imaginnacion y se me paso la mano pero no te preocupes esa reportera solo sale una veez mas y pa fuera la hecho a los leones jejeje

quiero pedir disculpas por no haber contestado antes los reviews pero prometo hacerlo mas rapido para la proxima y si el capitulo todavia esta corto por favor avisenme

las ilusiones de la vida son aquellos sueños que anhelamos tanto pero no tenemos el valor de realizar asi que no dejes que tu vida sea una ilusión de la felicidad

**J.P.CH.Q**

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES LADY SHADEN BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

Se que los tengo muy avandonados asi que me tome un poco de tiempo para escribir esta pequeñisima parte de este fic, espero que les guste y les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y emocionante

* * *

T-chan algún día me las cobrare todas, como detesto que me meta en esta clase de líos, pero al menos pude vengarme un poquito de ella jejeje

Señorita Makijiro, espere un segundo –se escuchaba que hablaba un reportero y tras el un camarógrafo- espere, queremos una entrevista

Discúlpenme pero yo no doy entrevistas, así que adiós

En el instante hecho a correr por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, pero los reporteros no desistieron y cada vez más se unían a la…a la casería de la top model más famosa de todo oriente y occidente, la cual para desgracia de los reporteros corría bastante a pesar de andar luciendo un largo vestido de noche, y a pesar de ir a gran velocidad varios camarógrafos quedaron muy a gusto al sacarle hermosas fotos jeje…es que nunca pierde el glamur pensaban muchos

Por Dios muchos de ustedes debería participar en una maratón…_si pudiera sacarles más ventaja podría utilizar las cartas…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando al dar una vuelta, fue jalada a unas cortinas, por donde pudo ver como todos los camarógrafos pasaron hechos una flecha tras ella, sus preocupaciones no cesaron en ese momento sino que aumentaron veinte veces más por que su salvador como había decidido llamarlo era ni mas ni menos el señor vista seductora

-Qui-quien es usted

-Sería una descortesía con la señorita Reed, sino cumplo con las reglas de su tan ingenioso juego, no lo cree así mi Laydi Makijiro –la tomo de la mano, la cual acerco a sus labios con gran galantería, pero detuvo su movimiento y la vio a los ojos- o a decidido llamarse de otra forma

- y-yo si…

Sus nervios no la dejaban decir nada, se había paralizado desde que el la tomo de la mano y un fuerte escalofrió pasó por todo su ser, dejándola otros segundo sin aliento

- y me concedería el honor de decirme como se llamara esta hermosa noche

- Ah¡…si….si…pero

- Pero?

- Me prometerá no delatarme

- Claro-susurro en el oído de Sakura, la que agradecía estar en lo oscuro porque un fuerte rubor subió a su rostro- o sino porque cree que la ayude

-se me ocurren muchas razones –dijo casi en un susurro

-dijiste algo

- Nop…ahora acompáñame –estaba apunto de salir de entre las cortinas cuando el señor miradas seductoras

-yo que usted no haría eso solo que deseara volver a correr la segunda ronda de la maratón

-jejeje…muy bien sino podemos salir por aquí tendremos que ir así aquí-apunto la pared

-pretende atravesar la pared, o es que acaso tiene poderes mágicos para hacerlo…-Un silencio de tensión se creo luego de ese muy acertado comentario- verdad?

- Como, no me digas que crees en esas cosas –una gota recorrió su espalda

-Claro, que NO…bien te escucho como pretendes salir de aquí

- Sino me equivoco estamos en la ala Noroeste del castillo, en el segundo piso de una de la torres de vigilancia del castillo

- Veo que esta bien informada

- La señorita Reed no escoge cualquier lugar para el montaje de sus show's , le gusta el misticismo y la historia sobre todo

- Si ya comprendí, pero aun no me explico como nos sacara

- Así, se dice que esta es la torre de los amantes del castillo Hinaburo, la historia nos cuenta que en los años de 1774, hubo una reina llamada Asuki, la cual fue comprometida por un acuerdo de conveniencia, a pesar de estar apunto de casarse con su amigo de infancia, el cual había regresado de la guerra, solo para poder estar con ella para siempre, pero al saber que su repentino matrimonio, decidió venir a despedirse de su amada por última vez, ya que regresaría a la guerra para defender este reino, esa noche Asuki, bajó por un pasadizo secreto que estaba en esta torre, para marcar el camino para su eterno amor, este pasadizo fue mandado a hacer por su abuela cuando construyo este castillo, pero su amado subió solo para encontrar la muerte, ya que uno de los soldados dio aviso de su intromisión en el castillo, su esposo, enloqueció al pensar que ella le había sido infiel por mucho tiempo así que mató a su amante, pero no solo murió uno, murieron ambos amantes, ella se interpuso entre la espada de su esposo y el corazón de su único y verdadero amor, ambos murieron por amor

-Como cuentas esta historia pareces que te identificas con la historia

-Posiblemente si, pero en este caso soy yo quien viene por lo que ama, y a la vez la que piensa atravesarse para que su corazón deje de palpitar por él –una sonrisa forzada se poso en sus labios y una sombra de tristeza tizno a su hermosos ojos

Su salvador, la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- él tonto que no regrese a tú lado debe estar loco o algo muy, muy importante o difícil lo aleja de ti

-Parece ser que tú también sufres o no…perdón

-Por que pides disculpas

-No debo entrometerme…mejor empecemos a caminar o nos localizaran –lo tomo de la mano y empezó a palpar la pared hasta que sintió que uno de los ladrillos estaba levemente más sumidos que los otros lo presiono y como arte de magia las paredes se hicieron a los lados dejando ver una gradería- vamos señor…aun no me dices tu nombre

-Y no te lo diré hasta la media noche, pero te puedes referir a mí como Lord Wolf

-Muy bien Lord Wolf espero que no le tenga miedo a la oscuridad

-No y espero que usted no le tenga miedo a los fantasmas

La mano de sakura se aferró más fuerte a la del señor Wolf

-Fa…fa…fan…_vamos saku relájate, has combatido toda clase de seres así que calma no nos pasara nada relájate_

-Le tienes miedo –una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios- no te preocupes yo te protegeré

-Aja¡…muy caballeroso, pero quien te protegerá a ti-dijo retadoramente

* * *

Sakura, me las pagara, no le ayudare en la búsqueda de Li que se las resuelva ella misma –iba refunfuñando Tomoyo- quien se cree, si se que le hice una mala jugada pero no se pudo buscar otra manera de vengarse, NO tenía que hacerme una cita a ciegas, pero esta me la paga-iba sumida en sus pensamientos, que cuando levanto su vista fue demasiado tarde choco contra uno de los invitados, el cual por reflejo la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, pero su antifaz no tuvo tanta fuerza, ya que eran como lentes pero solo con una pata, cayeron y dejaron sus hermosos ojos amatista

-To-Tomoyo, eres tu?

-Nos conocemos –dijo una asombrada tomoyo

-Claro, acaso no me recuerdas-sin soltarla se quito su antifaz dejando ver sus ojos azul marino-creo que por tu cara recuerdas quien soy

-Eriol –sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazo al cuello de su Eriol- que alegría tengo siglos sin verte –eriol no podía contestarle porque estaba anonado, por la repentina y efusiva manera de saludar de Tomoyo, ella siempre había sido muy reservado con el hasta la época en que estuvo en su natal Inglaterra- Eriol, te sucede algo –dijo ella mientras lo soltaba, muy apenada-Eriol

-Si tomoyo-la miro con una cara de gran adoración que puso muy nerviosa a Tomoyo en su vida lo había visto así

-Qui-quie-se valiente se decia ella misma- quieresbailarconmigo

-Que?

-Si…Si

-Tomoyo, relájate-le decía mientras posaba una de sus manos de pianista sobre su hombro-ahora dime que deseas

-Si quieres –sus palabras fueron detenidas al escuchar lo siguiente…

* * *

les avise que este capi era corto pero para el proximo todo s pondra interesante 


End file.
